As is known in the art, in optimizing computer system architecture, it is sometimes necessary to “bury” a module (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB)) deep inside relatively slim computer enclosure. However, this module may have to be a FRU (Field Replaceable Unit) in which case, it must be easily extracted from the enclosure and reinserted.
One method to accomplish this is to provide an access panel on the top, bottom, or sides of the enclosure. However, openings such as these are expensive, reduce structural integrity, require EMI shielding, and are not typically accessible while the enclosure is in a computer rack.